crossroad_chroniclesd20rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Spells and Techniques
Character's spells and techinques, its also abilities & skills as well. To put it simply this is where you put your movelist, without this your character has the natural abilities to move, talk, and do simple physical attacks, unless holding a weapon that has the ability to cast its own spells. Otherwise if it's not listed you can't do it. You want to fly, or craft things? It has to be listed here, yes even if you have wings or equipment. You want to cook, charm someone, pickpocket, or sneak around, you need it written here. You want to cast any magic on your own you need it listed right here. You want to climb buildings, run along walls, open portals or do anime abilities, you need it written down here, no exceptions. Starting at level 1 you get 1 card. A card is allowed to start with up to 7 abilities or none at all if the players are unsure. Each card is allowed a max of up to 10 moves and its 1 card per full level. To gain new moves you need to learn them, there are multiple ways to do so, other players can teach you moves as well. Normally you roll intelligence to learn a new move, it depends on what it is. So after you write the moves you want you need to put a short description of what it does next to the name of the move if its not obvious what it is. Now originally this system was meant to force players to make either several simple moves or few complicated ones, but I've had players break this rule with no one noticing until late in the game and then complain of the unfairness of this system. SInce the game uses tabletop simulator, WHICH IS BUGGY AS HELL BERSERK GAMES!, all cards are the given note cards. These cards tend to run out of space very easily and not accurately portray how it will look on the card. So I've had no choice but to comprise and allow players additional cards to write the description of the moves. So in short the main card issued is the list and any extras are for details, unlike list cards that are limited to 1 per level, detail cards are allowed to be unlimited depending on what a dm allows a move to do, watch out for gamebreakers! Also detail cards should be kept in the bag while playing to save on space. Now the moves themselves generally rely on one stat and need to dm approval to work. Using normal moves counts as one action, there was an old rule where flying or using acrobatics counted as 1 action but this has proven not to work very well as originally hoped so abilities like those no longer count as actions but rather as part of movement. Things like teleporting or making portals however still count as actions. Also these abilities around movement do not change the movement rule, you can avoid obstacles more easily but you still move as far as you given limit, portals can be based on dex but it depends what the dm thinks, but you would need at least 2,so it would use up your turn, i will explain turns under Etc. Moves 1-6 are normal moves but move 7, that is your ultimate move. Unlike regular moves, this 7th on any spell and technique card, is allowed to be very powerful. The dm decides on the limits of this ultimate move, however unlike regular actions this one counts as 2, you can crit or fail on it. Once you use an ultimate you can not reuse it until the map changes, so it resets with map, you can also not use ultimates in rapid succession, you need to wait a few rounds until you can use a different ultimate. so the card should look like below when starting a new character a new card will follow the rules for 7-10 rather than 1-6, () meaning what goes there, don't write what is in () where you see a list number () (opt rule for dms): Here below is where I like to mention an optional rule for dms when allowing regular moves. There is an option to make moves that add or use 2 or 3 stats. An ultimate can normally use 2 or 3 stats, but if you make a character that has regular moves that use more than 1 stat than that character is known as what I like to refer as an S-Rank character.